


Bittersweet Anti-Allergen

by Anonymous



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Gen, Journalist is divorced, Limbs changing into food is still scary, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rolling with the punches!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bugsnax exploit one's weaknesses, making others become dependent upon them. What if those that have already accepted their pasts and welcome changes for their lives. All it takes is at least someone willing to help a community try to get back together, hopefully to make them all grow stronger.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought occurred of, "What if the reason why our journalist can't eat Bugsnax is because they've already accepted something about their past? And they don't want to turn to something for comfort?"
> 
> I honestly have no idea how and where this fanfic will go, I hope you all enjoy this crazy ride!

“-And it’s no wonder your husband left you!”

Clumby’s wooden desk could barely withstand the fists that slammed onto the wood, making it creak as the words seemed to echo throughout the office space. The head of GNN froze, before merely rolling her eyes at the display. “Sheesh kid, you trying to give me more reasons to fire you?”

The Grumpus across from her with dark golden fur was not easy to anger, Clumby had only caught sight of her temper snapping on maybe three occasions. All three times having been influenced by her personal life that immediately descended to her growing quiet or typing angrily at her desk. There was a reason why she kept the journalist around for so long, despite her obvious farfetched failure of stories.

The Grumpus in her office was cool headed and calm yet able to be friendly and genuine.

It was not often those that worked in their line of work kept such a personality that made them more accepted by the public. Most cases, Clumby would give her assignments that dealt with person-to-person interviews. The Grumpus was a natural in influencing others to be open with her, and had an odd intuition of being too observant….

“You went too low,” the journalist growled, her hands returning back to her sides, “But you know what? I do not care, my divorce with my husband happened. I can’t go back....Just like how I’ve decided to find Elizabert Megafig. I will go Clumby, and you won’t stop me.”

Clumby rolled her eyes before scoffing, “What makes you think I was gonna stop you, you’re just a desperate loser anyway! Fools follow fools!”

Both stared at each other in silence before Clumby finally let out a chuckle, “Although…This story is…Very tantalizing, especially if it is from Lizbert. Kid your eyes too…Those are the eyes of a determined fool looking for the story and if this story is, by some stroke of luck true, and from Lizabert herself-“

“You’ll let me do it then.”

“Hold your tongue kid I wasn’t done,” Clumby snapped as the other journalist crossed her arms and scowled, “As I was saying….If you can manage to get an interview with her and make it back alive from this fool’s expedition. You get to keep your job.”

Clumby watched as the other journalist merely tugged at her hat, the same as the one on her head before lightly brushing away the stray bangs from her eyes, “Well…I’ll be on my way then.”

“…..And you better come back alive,” Clumby quickly added as she watched the other begin to leave, “Don’t you dare fall off a cliff or something, I mean it Claire Atrin.”

The slam of the door was her only response as the editor-in-chief let out a groan and leaned back against her chair with a scowl, “…Desperate fool.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory and the first few steps...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tossing another chapter out your way guys!

_“I can’t take this anymore Claire!”_

_Claire stood in the kitchen, her paws wringing together as she watched her husband pace on the other side of their dining table. Her eyes were watery, already she was crying as she tried to keep herself under control. Her husband angrily growled, “I can’t take this anymore. The late nights of you not coming home on time and making dinner for me. The overtime, the trips to some Grump forsaken place to do some stupid interview! Claire I can’t stand this and take this anymore!”_

_“You can’t take this anymore?! What about me!”_

_Claire’s voice rang out, her whole body shaking as she stared at her husband who finally stopped moving before he growled at her. Without a word she watched as her husband opened a drawer, her lips parting as a pang of dread came over her chest._

_She had discovered that manila folder days ago…._

_“Don’t you dare turn this back onto you,” the brown Grumpus growled again as he threw the folder on the table between them, “I’ve had it…I’ve had it Claire. Ever since we lost-“_

_Claire slammed her hands down on the table, tears spilling faster as she swallowed the lump in her throat, “Don’t…Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare do this to me Ben.” Her husband let out a scoff, “Who’s the one between us who’s the workaholic.”_

_“Only because you don’t do anything!” Claire screamed as she threw the folder back over, “I pushed myself Ben, I work and work and work! Journalism is my life! I told you how much I loved it!”_

_“That’s all you do!” Ben roared as he slammed a fist onto the table, “That’s what cost us the baby! Your workaholic tendencies if you had just stayed home and quit that job-”_

_“Out of the two of us, who would be shouldering everything?! Ben you can’t hold down a stable job without drinking yourself every night! You never contribute to our apartment! I am always the one who had to do everything! You never once helped me-”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

_A slap was heard, Claire’s eyes widening as Ben let out a gasp._

_“Claire…Claire I…”_

_Her paw gently pressed against her cheek; the skin felt like it was burning as she slowly stared at her husband with her lips trembling. Ben holding up the paw that had struck her, shaking as she slowly began to reach out for the manila folder to open it. She could feel Ben’s eyes on her as she slowly clicked the pen and began to file the divorce paperwork._

_The last scratch of the pen with her signature felt like a stab to her gut....Setting the sleek black pen to the side, she slid the folder over to Ben and closed her eyes, "...Get out."_

* * *

Claire jerked up from her bed, panting as she tried to gather her thoughts and wincing as she forced her body to properly sit up on the mattress. The journalist winced as she could feel her whole-body aching, it had only been two full days since she flew and crashed onto Snaktooth Island.

The first day had consisted of her waking up from her fall off her airship from a giant…Pizza Snax.

Claire rolled her shoulders, still feeling the ache of her back as she closed her eyes and sighed. Clumby honestly had to have jinxed her when she left the office…

Finding Filbo on the ground, possibly beginning to die of starvation if she hadn’t appeared and beginning to notice all the Bugsnax. Catching a Strabby and offering it for Filbo to eat and watching his arm-

Claire shakes her head as she swung her legs over the bed, lightly brushing at her bangs and getting up towards the small chest at the corner of her living space. Watching how his arm just….Twisted and suddenly formed into two strawberries after eating that Strabby as well as the other Snax she gave him to help…It made her stomach twist and she had nearly lost her composure until Filbo quickly explained he didn’t feel any pain.

“It’s just something that happens when you eat the Snax!” he had cheerfully told her after she managed to start breathing again.

The rest of the first day went by quick….

Meeting Wambus and getting him to agree to come back to them….Seeing and talking to Beffica and replacing her old journal with a new one.

Claire pulled out a brush from the chest and walked over to the small stand with a basin of water and a mirror above it. She grimaced at her reflection before smoothing down her fur first slowly before setting the brush away and ducking down to use her paws to wash her face.

The gruff farmer Grumpus’ relationship status struck a chord for her…Making her willing to immediately help him with moving his garden back to town. Beffica on the other hand…Claire patted her face with a nearby towel, sighing as she regarded her reflection again. The young Grumpus reminded her too much of the novice reporters back at GNN. Perhaps too nosy, but quite determined to make their mark….

The journalist picked up the brush again, setting to work to pull her hair into a simple ponytail as she thought about Filbo.

The blue Grumpus was hesitate when they had arrived to Snaxburg, looking at her with sadness as he admitted the state of the town as Wampus let out a low whistle before leaving them be. Claire was certain Filbo expected her to just….Leave as well when he told her about Elizabert’s absence along with her girlfriend, Eggabell.

Claire moved away from the mirror, reaching out to grab the worn-out gray trilby hat she always wore while on the job.

After Filbo’s short interview…And her promise to assist in getting Snaxburg back to its inhabited state, Claire had taken refuge in one of the huts that had been left unfinished. It was not pleasant…Sleeping on a dusty mattress and jerking awake a few minutes in such an unfamiliar place.

The second day had consisted of her hearing Filbo exclaim his discovery of her airship, still intact with only the balloon damaged. She had spent the day rearranging everything inside her small cabin and snacking on actual food she had stored for the trip. Sure, she could have caught a Bugsnax as there was an abundance of them, but something just…

Beffica’s arm changing into some hotdog after a squishing sound came with the transformation on her right arm….

Wampus’ left leg suddenly growing thin and suddenly twisting to resemble a curly fry….

Claire still felt queasy as she remembered Filbo’s strawberry arm transforming before her very eyes, she would avoid eating Bugsnax as long as she could….The way they even stared at her gave her an unpleasant feeling.

Grabbing her bag with her new journal and SnaxScope, Claire finally emerged from her cabin only to blink in surprise as Beffica grinned up at her. Right…The young Grumpus had promised to return to town once after she told her of witnessing Wampus talking to a cactus. Honestly…She felt sorry for the older Grumpus and had not wanted to tell Beffica of her findings, but Filbo’s hopeful eyes came to mind…

“Hey, mornin’ Bestie,” Beffica smile widened as Claire slowly walked down the steps and offered a small smile of her own, “Morning Beffica, I’m glad you came back home.”

“Ha ha, yeah. Hopefully, it’ll be worth it,” the purple Grumpus smirked before going down the slope, “I’ll see you around Bestie~!” Claire weakly waved before coming down the hill, her paw fiddling with the brim of her hat as she entered Snaxburg. With only Filbo, Wampus, now Beffica and her…..It was some progress.

“Morning stranger….”

“Hello Wampus,” Claire smiled before walking over to the farmer, “You doing alright?” The dark blue Grumpus paused in tilling his soil, glancing up towards her, “….reckon I’m doing alright.”

“…Good,” Claire smiled before moving away and waving, “I’ll see you later okay?” The journalist didn’t wait to hear what the older Grumpus would say, quickly making a beeline towards Filbo who was pacing about the square. “Morning Filbo!”

“Oh, hey Buddy!” The blue Grumps grinned and hurried over to her, “Oh good! You look like you’ve slept a lot better than last time!” Cliare quirked a brow before watching as Filbo tensed up, “A-Ah wait, um not to say you weren’t like bad, but you look rested a lot more? Oh wait, um….” Claire smiled, shaking her head before pulling out her journal, “I’m glad you’re looking out for me Filbo,” she assured him before glancing around, “So…Which way was it to the beach again? I still need to know where to go and well, I can depend on you to lead me to the right direction.”

Claire couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she watched Filbo immediately straighten up, eagerly pointing in a certain direction and explaining the location.

**Author's Note:**

> Claire Atrin = Claritin 
> 
> I promise I'm clever.


End file.
